This invention relates to an improved process for producing a composition comprising alumina having an improved atrition resistance, and to the resulting composition. More particularly, it relates to an improved process for producing a rigidly interconnected pack of particles comprising alumina having improved attrition resistance, to the resulting composition, to a hydrocarbon conversion catalyst containing said particle pack and to a process employing said catalyst.